Makoto Nanaya
Summary Makoto Nanaya is a squirrel-type Demi-Human and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Iron Tager. In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel at Ikaruga. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly 5-A, higher with the Power of Order Name: Makoto Nanaya Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely late teens or early twenties) Classification: Demi-Human (Human-Squirrel Hybrid) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 survive the Edge, which lacks any oxygen), [[Magic|Ars Magus User], Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation (Anyone who were taught at the NOL are able to create barriers), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Enhanced Senses (Has very good senses due to being beastkin), Longevity (Beastkins have long lifespan), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can create giant fists out of thin air to hit her opponents), Fire Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Is stated to have the Power of Order, which allows her to be as strong as any threat on the world), Illusion Creation (Can make illusive clones of herself to trick her opponents), Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), and Limited Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As a person with competent skills in Ars Magus, she could create an Ars Magus Barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings) and Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Shouldn't be far too below RH Mai) | Large Town level+ (Can hold her own against Tager) | At least Large Town level+, Possibly Large Planet level (Can somewhat keep up with CF Ragna, and was able to subdue Naoto), higher with the Power of Order Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL (Can react to Tsubaki's attacks) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Izayoi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 | Class T Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+, possibly Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order Durability: At least Building level | Large Town level+ | At least Large Town level+, possibly Large Planet level, higher with the Power of Order Stamina: Incredibly high, can fight for long periods of time thanks to her Beastkin genes. Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with energy attacks. Standard Equipment: *'Impact:' Her twin magical tonfas that allow her to increase her strength and project astral images of her fists. Intelligence: As a member of the Intelligence Department of the NOL, Makoto has proven to be very cunning and capable of gathering any sort of information, though her flighty, scatter-brained nature can interfere with her thinking clearly. Despite this, she has managed to thwart Terumi twice. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Impact:' Makoto charges her punches for more impact. *'Galaxian Impact:' An amp that keeps her strength at maximum potential. *'Cygnus Combination:' Makoto sends the opponent upward with an uppercut on startup, she then backflip kicks them, punches them down, then uppercut punches with a giant energy fist. *'Comet Cannon:' Makoto sets an energy ball. Ball remains in place for a couple seconds unless activated by Break Shot. **'Break Shot:' Makoto punches the energy ball set by Comet Cannon. *'Corona Upper:' Makoto uppercuts the opponent while jumping to the air. **'Meteor Dive:' Falling dunk punch that can be combo'd after Corona Upper. *'Space Counter:' Makoto rushes through the opponent with a straight punch after parrying their attack. *'Asteroid Vision:' Makoto creates two illusion to confuse the enemy. The real Makoto will be hiding in one of these copies. **'Break:' Makoto stops her movement for defense. **'Eclipse Turn:' Makoto crosses up the opponent, passing through their attacks. **'Cosmic Ray:' Makoto rushes forward in high speed and strikes the opponent with a punch. **'Lunatic Upper:' Makoto uppercuts the opponent. **'Rush:' Makoto goes into a Dempsey Roll, then uppercuts. ***'Mars Chopper:' Makoto hits her opponent with overhead punch after Rush. ***'Star Gazer:' Makoto sweeps her opponent with low punch after Rush. ***'Lander Blow:' Makoto hits the opponent with a powered up punch after Rush. *'Lightning Arrow:' Makoto performs a falling dunk punch to the face of the opponent. *'Shooting Star:' Makoto slides back and then brings a strong punch to the gut. *'Sirius Jolt:' Makoto steps back for a split second before unleashing a powerful punch that breaks through opponent's barriers. *'Big Bang Smash:' Makoto charges, then unleashes a giant energy punch. *'Particle Flare:' Uppercuts the opponent twice, then jumps up after them for a massive punch strike. *'Planet Crusher:' Makoto charges up, then lunges forward. On hit, she then goes into a barrage of punches, then ends by punching the opponent through the moon. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Makoto's Power of Order's opposition is currently unknown. Additionally, it allows her to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods. Note: A 5-A calculation for Makoto's Planet Crusher is considered to be an outlier. Keys: Remix Heart | Continuum Shift | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Fire Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Illusionists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Rodents Category:Arc System Works Category:4th Wall Aware Characters